Reading Harry and Airanna Potter
by Noelle97
Summary: This is a reading the books story. Romances may happen fast. Long chapter . Has 3 oc character not ron, hermione, harry, ginny cannon other wise not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own harry potter

**Hi people this is a reading the books story takes place at end of 3rd year. Also for the stroy to work collin creevy birthday is october 31st meaning he would have been in harrys year if he were born in august . also this is like my other story but instead i made a it a reading the book story and maybe after i finsh i will continue my other story thank you and enjoy.**

Airanna potter was sitting on her bed drawing in her diary. She was also thinking about how the mass murder Sirius black was after her and her brother Harry potter. She was also dealing with 2 of her best friends hermione granger and ron weasely fighting . She had so many worries but she was also thinking about a certain 2nd year that had caught her eye, but he did not crush on her anymore . just then one of Airanna friends Roxy Blck the daughter of sirius Black but she was nothing like her father.

"hey Airanna whata doin" asked Roxy Airanna quickly hid her diary

"um mm nothing" said Airanna blushing

" hm what you hiding your diary you do realize i will have to no what in it right" said Roxy

" no you won't" she tried to run but Roxy caught her and opened her diray and burst out laughing

" why what do we have here A heart with the name Airanna crevvy in the middle does someone want a younger man" said Roxy wiggling her brows

" Funny and you know he is 13 as well his birthdays just late like how hermione is" responded Airanna

" Yes well does Collin know maybe i could tell him " said Roxy evilly

"you tell Collin I tell Percy" Airanna retorted

"Fair point here you go let go down to breakfast me hungry" said roxy

"Fine lets go " said Airanna

They made there way down to the lunch room little did they know something huge was about to happen. when they got there they sat with Harry potter Airanna twin brother although they looked nothing alike Airanna had red hair brown eye and Harry had black hair and green eyes. Also siting there was there friend Emily lupin She had Pink hair at the moment and Brown eyes. She was a metamorphise like her mom . Ron weasly was also there he had red hair and blue eyes like the rest of the weaslys. Surprisingly Hermione Granger was there she has bushy brown hair and brown eyes

" Hey harry " Said Airanna

"Hello dear sister" replied harry

"Did you two kiss and make up " said Roxy

"Yes actually well not kiss but we did " Responded a now blushing Ron it was obvious he likes Hermione and she liked him there was poll on when they get together. Just then The weasly twins came in Fred and George The greastest Prankster ever in Roxy opinion but then again she was a prankster as well

"Hey Harry , Airanna, and Roxy" replied George

"Hi Emily" said Fred shyly he liked Emily as much as Emily liked him

"HI FRED' replied Emily

"Um why are you so happy" questioned a now smirking Fred

"Someone got me fudge" replied Emily dreamily

"O right that's cool" said Fred looking away. Roxy sent him a question look and Fred nodded

"Oh i wounder who could have got you that Emily " she said winking at a now blushing Fred

It was then that Collin crevvy came into the room Airanna waved and he came and sat by her they were as close as Ron was with Harry. Considering Collin has a huge crush on the Girl who lived and Hero worshiped harry it shocked a lot of people. Roxy new Collin still liked airanna but not as the girl who lived just as airanna

"hya Airanna " replied collin

"Hey Collin " said airanna

It was then Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement

" Students and faclity late last a night a bright light appered with a note and 7 books about Harry and Airanna potter i will read your the letter"

_"Dear Hogwarts._

_We are from the future sending you back 7 book on Harry and airanna potter you may ask why well to read them and help prevent death you see voldemort comes back he is defeated but so may die and it coould be prevented with these books and information will be gived here is a list of other to read that has not already been given to Dumbledore  
_

_*The weasly family_

_*nymphdora lupin_

_* the mister, Amelia bone and Doris Umbrige_

_*Dursleys_

_*Sirius black he is innocent at the end of the 3rd we will be zapping him in here not hurting him_

_Thats it oh and 7 people form the past will be joining you also we forgot Augtsa longbottom must join as well _

_Sighed CjC, ALC ,FGW,EAW, RMW ,PIW,HJP,GJP,HJW,RBW,NFL,LAL,GFW,AiW_ "

There was silence then an outburst

"SIRIUS BLACK ARE THESE PEOPLE NUTS HE WANT S ME AND HARRY DEAD " screamed Airanna

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE READING BOUT MY LIFE EITHER"

Collin then stood up and put his hand on her shoulder she calmed down

"OK i am clam wait did it say people from the past"

At that moment 7 people flashed in one looked like he could be harry s twin brother

"um professor were are we "said a girl with red hair

"you are at Hogwarts the year is 1993 when are you from miss evens"

"um 1776" said lily evens

"OK well introduce yourselves please"

"OK i am Lily even and i am in Griffindoor and dating this idiot" lily said as she pointed to James

"Oy I am James Potter and i am in griffindoor and as my lovely lily-pad said i am her boyfriend

"I am Remus lupin Griffindoor "

"i am Marlene McKinnen and that man over here is my boyfriend i am in Griffindor"

" I am Sirius black and as she said i am her boyfriend"

"i am Frank longbottom Griffindor and beater"

" I am Alice Smith and i am in Griffindor and i am a beater and Franks girlfriend"

"OK Well you 7 you were brought here to read and Harry and Airanna potter"

"potter As in my kids" said James

"Yes Daddy" said airanna with tears in her eye James turned to look at her and thought she looked kinda like..

"OMG Is lily your mom " asked James with a hopeful look

"Yes dad and this boy to my left is harry and we are 13" Explained Airanna

"Well now that is that We will read after i contact Everyone on the list Professor lupin would you contact your wife" asked Dumbledore young Remus looked up

"your me from the future and your married " asked younger remus *author note i will call young Remus moony and when Old Sirius get here young Sirius will be padfoot*

"yes and I have a girl and no she is not" he said pointing to Emily

"Who do i marry i am not dating anyone" Moony asked

"Tonks" Remus replied

"Moony were family "Sirius yelled as he hugged him

"yes will you 7 may take a seat at the griffindor table" said Dumbledor

They did as they were told jame and lily sat next to harry , Remus sat next to emily , Sirius and Marlene next to Roxy and Frank and alice nest to neville

"ok so do i have and kids " asked marlene

"Yes mommy" Roxy said she looked like crying

"yes that mean your my daughter as well you have my eyes" said Sirius

"yea" she said sadly

"why are you sad " Both parents asked

"its in the book hopefully" Roxy said

"so Airanna thats your mom you look alot like her"said collin said to break the silence

"yes collin i showed you a picture" said Airanna amused

"oh right sorry" said a now blushing collin

"Wait a minute collin what is your middle name? asked Roxy

"john why ?" collin asked

"because one of the people who sighed the let initials are CJC " said Roxy . Airanna hit collin over the head

"och Airanna that hurt why did you do that?" said collin

"because you are one of the crazy people letting the murder in " said airanna

"It said he was innosent " pointed out collin " wait whats your middle name Airanna?"

"lily" said Airanna " why you ask"

"nothing , nothing at all" said collin with a huge smirk on his face if he was right ALC was Airanna lily crevvy he really hoped

"Why are you smirking" asked Airanna then it hit her ALC and she blushed and looked away to talk to her mom It was then Dumbledor came bac it in with the weaslys and the minster, Amelia and Umbrige

" Ok all we are waiting for now is Tonks and Older Sirius" it was then a huge light reviling a dog with a note in its mouth. Dumbledor read it and then gave the letter to Remus who smiled and the dog walked over. Then tonk came in and waved and sat my her husband.

"Now we can start the reading" Said Dumbledor" All classes are cancelled. Students cheered. it was then percy weasly sat right next to roxy who lushed.

"I will read sir " said hermione He hoverd it over to her

"ok the first chapter is called The by and girl who lived"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of harry potter all right belong to JK rowlling sadly :( all stuff not in bold is what i have written**

**HARRY AND AIRANNA POTTER PHILOSOPHERS STONE**

**BOY AND GIRL WHO LIVED**

"wounder who that could be" said fred

"No idea fred no idea" said emily

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you**

"your welcome" said the twin

**andwere the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with that nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings,which made was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large . Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the Dursley's had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,and their greatest feat was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husbandwere as unDursleyish**

"That is not even a word" said ravenclaws and Hermione

"James is not good for nothing"said lily . James huged her

**as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived on the street.**"nothing because none of the neighbors like you"said Roxy

"Really"Asked percy

"Really" aid Roxy

"How do you know these things" Asked Sirius

"in the book dad" said Roxy

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son and daughter too, but they had never seen Them. These kids were another good reason for keeping the potters away – they didn't want Dudley mixing with a kids like that.**

"Well we don't want are children mixing with your son" said James just then the Durselys walked into the hall after having everything explained to them

"I don't wanna be here mom "said Dudely

"I don't ... " Petunia said then she saw her dead sister and paled.

"carry on" said Petunia

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"why most boring " question Percy

"because there boring people Percy thats why" said Roxy glareing at the durleys

"No more interruption for the nest few parahgraps we know they dursleys are stupid so stop commenting"said Airanna Collin put a hand on her shoulder to clam her down then realized does she like him hmm he have to ponder that.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half-past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

**He got into his car and backed out of Number Four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar. A cat reading a map.**

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again.**

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in the mirror. It as now reading the sign that said Privet Drive, no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, **

**he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear to see people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people. He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. **

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and was wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this probably was some silly stunt-these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on a few minutes later, and Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bad, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

**_"what about there daughter airanna"_**

**_"ooo did u also here roxy black was there as well"_**

"WHAT ABOUT THEM " asked a panicked lily and Marlene.

"In the book mum" said Roxy

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

"YES HE IS DEAD" shouted the twins and Roxy.

"He is right there guys and girl" harry said and quickly added girl so Roxy would not smack him

Percy looked at roxy and shook his head how he ever fell for her he would never know and niether would she . Then he thought what if the book said he was in trouble.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home phone number before he thought better of it.**

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no he was being stupied. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry _and a daughter named arianna _. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew and niece _were _called Harry _and Arianna _. He'd never even seen the boy _or girl_. It might have been Harvey, Harold . _Maybe Anna or Alex._**

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks. He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone outside the door.**

**"Sorry,"**

**he grunted at the tiny old man, stumbled, and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. **

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day.**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley round the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of Number Four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings round it ears. "Shoo!: said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pulled himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (Shan't!).**

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in all directions since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattens."**

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"thats my dad/grandpa"said Emily and Tonks

"like mother like Daughter" said Remus fondly as he kissed tonks head.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorishire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, They've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people are celebrating Bonfire Night a week early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... **

**Mrs. Dursely came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err – Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the new," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as causally as he could, "Their son _and daughter - they'd_ be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't _they_?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**"What's the _boys_ name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"you don't no there names"asked molly

Vernon grunted.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I Love you name harry "said gny and lily. ginny blushed as she relized what she said.

**_"What about the girl, her name was anna correct?"_**

**_"no Arianna its such an old fashion name worse than the boys_ "**

"No it a pretty name for a pretty girl and i like it " said collin out raged anyone can think of hi- airanna like that . Collin blushed at the thought then looked over to Airanna and saw she was blushing .

"Oooo Does the little mudblood like miss scar head" Sneered Draco. Airanna then stood up went over and Punched him in the lip and eye  
and sat back down

"NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM OR ANYONE GOT IT" Screamed Airanna

"10 points from Slythren for useing foul launguge."snape said.

Collin new he was talking to Airanna soon . She at least likes him a little by how she is acting how he never noticed it before was beyond him.

**"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairts to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come enar him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.**

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on-he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. **

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting off into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue. It's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

**The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. he was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the sliver of his hair and beard, whcih were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

**But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known" He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve time he clicked the Put-Outer,**

**until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which wre the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they couldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGongall."**

"HAHAHA Emily you now need to do 1 thing i say" said fred

"Damn" said emily

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY" said tonks and both Remuses.

"hypocrites" coughed Sirius

**He turned to simile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eye. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**."All day? When you could have been celebrating? I muse have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." she jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid.**

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.**

**'I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A find thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disppeared at last, the Muggles found out about as all. I suppose he really has, gone Dumbledore?"**

"YES lord Voldyshorts is dead"Yelled Roxy everyone in the hall laughed at her while her dad and James high fived her

"Nice one pup" said Sirius

"pup?" asked Roxy

"Yep your nickname" said Sirius

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbert lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbert lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbert lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbert lemons, seemed not to notice. "It gets all so confusing if we keep saying You-Know-Who."**

**"I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying **

**Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them"**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs."**

**ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**people in the hall screamed.

**.Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**"He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."**

"NO WE CAN"T BE" said James as he huged his son while lily hugged her daughter

"i am so sorry honey so sorry i left you so sorry" said lily as she sobbed into her daughters hair

Airanna had tears running down her eye afer both her parents hugged her collin grabed and squeezed her hand.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

**"I know...I know.." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice tembled as she went on."That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son _and daughter _. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy_ and girl_. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry _or arianna _Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."**

**"It's-it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill 2 babys? It's just astounding."**

**of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry _and Airanna _survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

**_"one more question dumbledor is it true that Roxy Black was with them " Asked a frightened McGonagall._**

**_"Yes and it is true she survied as well " said Dumbledor_**

**_"well how did she Survive " Dumbledor seemed to ponder this._**

**_"Voldmort must have gotten to Harry and Airanna_ first".**

"Were am i and your Father" asked a teary eyed Marlene as she sobbed into Sirius

"Your dead and dads well you will find out" Roxy then cried on Percys shoulder while her patted her hair.

**_"Ok i was just woundering with all the storys going around" Said a relived McGonagall._**

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry _and Airanna_ to _There_ aunt and uncle. They're the only family _they_ has left now. _I also will bring Roxy here as well it seems after tonight she may not have much family left._**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at Number Four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets."**

**"It's the best place for _them_," said Dumbledore firmly. "_There _aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to _them_ when _there_ older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGunagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand _them_! _they'll_ be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potters day in the future - there will be books written about _Them_**

**- every child in our world will know _There_ name_s_!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any _childs_ head."**

**.Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how _are they_ getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

**"Hagrid's bringing _them_."**

**'You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky - and a huge motrcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

**He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five time as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved."I've got all _3 of them _, sir"**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got _Them_ out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' round. _they fell alseep on the way here . little harry would not let go of Airanna and roxy would not let go of harry _. " Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy,fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair ._ He had his arms around a baby girl with visable red hair. On the other side of the boy was a girl with black hair with her arms around him._**

"awwww" said most girls

**over _Harrys and Airannas foreheads_ they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "_they'll_ have _those _scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

**_" I guess you were right about roxy she does not have a scar upon her head"Said Mcgonagal._**

**_"Yes i thought my guess would be correct" Dumbledor said with the nod of a head._**

**"Well - give _them_ here, Hagrid-we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house. "Could I-could I say goodbye to _them_, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**.He bent his great, shaggy head over the _babys heads_ and gave what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it-Lily an' James dead-an' poor little Harry _and Airanna _ off ter live with Muggles-_and not metion now little roxy has to stay with them ."_**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm a Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside _the babys_ blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles: Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice_, i'll be going home_. G'night Professor McGongall-Professor Dumbledore, sir"**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.**

**Professor McGonagall blew he nose in reply. Dumbledore walkied back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundles of blankets on the step of Number Four. A breeze ruffled the hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. **

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him_ and the other holding Airanna _and he slept on, not knowing he _and his sister were _special, not knowing _They_ was famous, not knowing_ they _would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that _they _would spend the next few weeks beig prodded and pinched by there cousin Dudley...They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry _and Airanna_ Potter - the _Children_ who lived!"**

"that was it who wants to read"asked Hermione

"We will take a 2 hour break then finish reading"

Collin then stood up and dragged Airanna out of the room and to the common room .

"Airanna are you ok "He asked then he spotted a piece of paper it looked to be from a diary.

"Yeah better sorry it just with them there and everything..." Airanna was saying next thing she new Collin had a piece of paper in his hand and he was staring at her.

"Di-did you dra-draw this its in your handwriting did you write Airanna crevvy in a heart" He asked quietly Airanna was looking down so he would not see her blush.

"well um maybe"she said so quietly then she sat down by the window embarrassed stupid Roxy she thought. Collin sat down right next to her

"h-how l-ong have you well liked me?" he asked Airanna looked at him and said  
"Since you got petrified last year" she said blushing really badly

"Really why did not tell me i mean really you know i like love you right" He said face tinging with pink

"No you like the Girl who lived no just me " Airanna looked down. then started to walk away but collin pulled her down

"I said last year when you asked me if I still had the Crush on the girl who lived i said no" Airanna looked down but he kept talking."Well i don't i am like head over heals in love with Airanna Potter the most beautiful , caring , most wonderful, funniest girl I know. " he said blushing that he said he loved her he was only 13. She looked at him for what seemed like hour when he was finnally going to say somthing she slowly put her lips to his and they were kissing it felt amzing they could feel white light around them Airanna felt fireworks as they were kissing . They then pulled away head together.

"well that was unexspected so can i take that as a yes" asked collin

"yes to what "asked Airanna as she smiled brightly

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Collin

"yes , now lets get back to the hall i am pretty sure there was a poll on when we get together" Airanna laughed

"Yeah lets go" Collin said as they walked hand in hand to the hall were Roxy and Surprisingly Percy collected money. James looked like he was going to protest at Airanna dating at 13 But shut up when lily glared.

**Thats it for this chapter yes i know put together collin and Airanna was quick put i want to write them as a couple for the rest of the reading so if you didn't no this is a collin/airanna, fred/emily and percy/roxy story rest is cannon other that luna/neville yes i again i know that was fast but i couldn't help but right it after i wrote Airnna punching draco.**

plz review and tell me what u think ;)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

I do not own harry potter saldy i am only 15 and not old enough to have written it :(

"Ok so you two are dating now?" asked ron

"Yes Ron can't you see them holding hands" said hermione pointing to Colin and Airanna intertwined hands

"All i got to say its about time "said roxy

"You left that paper from my Diary on the floor on purpose didn't you" Asked airanna

"Yep but it was percys idea i mean he had money on it to" Replied Roxy

"ROXY mt mothers in the room"Said percy who just moved on the other side of Roxy

"PERCY WEASLY HOW DARE YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THAT IDEA GIRLS DIARY IS A PLACE SHE CAN WRITE A DIARY AND FEEL SAFE "Yelled Molly

"Sorry mother thanks alot Roxy" Said percy

"Roxy Black you no better " Said Marlene . Roxy gulped and mouthed to harry and airanna " i am in so much trouble for everything i do" . Just then james sopke up after lily had taken the charm off him

"So Colin is it why should i let you date my little girl " Said James as he glared at colin

"Well a well um She not little she older than me but anyway i really like her i won't do anything to hurt her don't hurt me" Colin saiid as he hid behind airanna

"DAD/JAMES" Screamed lily and Airanna

"What she is only 13 lily "said james

"WEll i don't care now drop the matter people are staring" replied Lily and she glared at James

"Yes lily-Flower" said james

"Whipped " said Remus, ,Fred and george. Tonks and Marlene glared at them "What was that boys " . "Nothing " replied Remus and Sirus . moony , fred and george looked happy because no one could yell at them . Then emily smacked fred

"Och emily what was that for" asked Fred

"That was my way of telling you to shut up cause i want to read got. it." Said emily

"Yess Em" Replied Fred while geore looked at him with a look saying :whipped already there fred. :maybe shut up

"OK now let start the reading who wants to read" Said Dumbledore

"I will " said Hermine the book flew over to her

**The Vanishing Glass  
**hermione began

"Ooo accidental magic" Said lily and marlene

Roxy , Airanna and Harry were all thinking the same thing everyone would find out about the cubored and the durleys . They were is trouble.

**Nearly ten years had passed**

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew and niece and roxy on the front step, but Priven Drive had hardly changed at all**

"Nothing are house changes every 5 minute"Replied Fred

"YEah proby because you blow smothing up every 5 minute " replied Emily

"Maybe" repled Fred with a wink that caused emily to blush and Remus and moony to glare at fred

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass Number Four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room which was almost exactly the same as it had been the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large, pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle on a carousal at the fair,**

**playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another **_**child**_** lived in the house, too.**

"Why are there no pictures of any of you " Asked colin and James at the same time

"Um we don't like are pictured taken replied Harry

"Ok " said james but all colin did was nod because he new for a fact airanna loved getting her picture taken . he then looked at airanna who looked down

"what the real reason "wisperd colin to airanna

"umm you will find out , but just in case" Airanna said she moved and sat on colins lap . colin blushed but wrapped his arm around her while james glared

**Yet Harry **_**and Airanna **_**Potter **_**and Roxy black**_** was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. **_**There**_** Aunt Petunia was awak and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get Up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"wow thats and amzing memorie harry" commented ginny who blushed after relizing what she said

"That is good meromry" Said Remus who was slightly glaring at fred

_**"wow harry you have weird dreams" thought Airanna**_

_**"yeah i know should we wake roxy ?" Harry though right back **_

_**Harry and Airanna have a telpathic connection because they are twins they have never questioned** it._

"wow" and "cool" were heard around the great hall

_**"Yeah we better " though airanna **_

_**"on the count of 3"**_

_**"1"**_

_**"2"**_

_**"3"**_

_**"WAKE UP ROXY " Shouted Harry and Airanna**_

_**"Oy I was sleeping " yawned a very mad roxy.**_

_**"yeah we Know but now your awake " laughed Airanna **_

_**"oh very funny well tommrow I will wake you up with some water " Roxy replied as she** smirked._

"Oh no roxy is smirking Run for the hills "Screamed Fred and George

"Knock it of you two " said Roxy

"You no there right roxy " said Percy

"Shut percy or else"said Roxy

"or else what"Said percy

"You will wake up in a pink dress" replied roxy and with that percy went red and shut up and roxy smirked

_**Just then **_**there aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

" well lily your sister is simply perfect" replied Marlene sarcasticly

"yes i know such a dear" said lily

**"Nearly," said Harry **_**and Airanna **_

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"Shut up he didn't say anthing" screamed James and lily

_**"he didn't say anything you over grown horse" replied Roxy**_

_**" What did you say you ungreatfull little girl" snappend Aunt** pertiuna._

"She said he didn"t say anything you over grown horse" snapped percy he did not like how this women was treating his roxy. Then percy blushed at the thought off having Roxy as a girlfriend. Hermione began giggling

_**"I SAID HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU OVER GROWN HORSE" yelled Roxy**_**  
**"Well Well Well are prefect borther and ickl rockykins think alike ain't that cute" replied the twins  
as Roxy and percy blushed

_**"That it No bacon for you " Replied aunt horse which was Roxy nickname for her**  
_Sirus and james laughed and said " that my Daughter/Goddaughter" as they high-fived roxy

_**After that Petuina left leaveing The trio to talk.**_

_**"no bacon I swear this is child abuse " said a very ticked Roxy**_

_**"well maybe if you didn't say anything you would ahve some " said harry but after revising a glare from roxy said "But what you sai was right and quite funny " said harry nervously.**_**  
**"Well she was glaring at me and she can be scary when she glare what would you do " harry said before anyone else could comment.

_**"harry harry harry you are so easy to scare" said Airanna laughing**_

_**"whatever i am going to go cook"said harry**_**  
**"THEY MADE YOU COOK " Yelled lily clearly pissed

"yes but i like cooking mom" said harry

"How long had it been going on" Asked lily and molly

"started when i was 5 i had to use a stool"Harry said and told Hermione to Read on.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he**_** his sister and roxy slept it was very big but still not as nice as a**_** bedroom.**

The hall was silent for what seemed like hour until finnally

"YOU SELP IN A BLOODY CUPBORED WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE I AM GOING TO KILL THEM AIRANNA GET OFF MY LAP AND LET ME HEX THEM "Screamed Colin creevy.

"colin you need to clam down it no big deal " said airanna

"NO BIG DEAL HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU SLEP UNDER THE STAIRS AND YOU SAY ITS NO BIG DEAL ITS ABUSE" he began to yell again

"Plz coly clam down" said airanna

"Coly?" asked colin

"YEP i thought it was cute" said airanna blushing

"I like it but we will talk about this later aire " wisperd colin as he kissed her hair

"ok and aire nice i like it" said airanna meanwhile Everyone else was yelling as well

"MY CHILD SLEPT IN A CUPBORED WHY WERE THEY THERE I THE FIRST PLACE" yelled both sets of parents

"Harry , Roxy Airanna why did never tell us" replied emily and Hermione while ron simply nodded

"Because we new you woould act like this " replied Rocy while trying to clam her parents and percy down

"Wait because you new we would care about you you never told us" percy said in a whisper that silenced both parent as they stopped glaring at the head master to look at percy.

"I'm sorry" said roxy

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING YOUR SORRY UGH" yelled percy then he clamed while he saw a tear run down roxys eye. he wiped it and said

"I am sorry for yelling but i was angry wth them i don't get why your there in the first place" said percy

"All will be explained in the book replied the Headmaster

"Oh it better albus or else" said James hermione kept reading.

**While he was dressed The two girls truned away then he went down to the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was mystery to Harry, was Dudley was very fat and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching** somebody.  
"Better not be any of you " said The twins , emily, Hermione, Ron and ginny

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"Were going to kill him" replied the same people

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.  
**"thank god" replied ron, hermione and emily

**But then of couarse His second favorit punching bag was airanna**

"WHAT .Did. U . " said Colin. James looked at the boy and decided someone that preotective of his little girl deserved her. Helooked over to colin and smiled

**but sadly he could catch her but some how always manges to get away **

"Thank god for that i thought i would have to kill some one for secnd" said colin while airanna giggled and kissed him. He blush but kissed back until

"Oy you two get a room" yelled suprizingly lunna lovegood

"I can make a prankster our of you yet lovegood" yelled roxy and motioned for luna t come sit next to her and the twins

"On that note anyone may sit and werei will also be truning the seating argument to be more comfy"Said Albus just then the tables and benchs turned into coauchs and chair . Luna sat next to Percy

.** No one messed with Roxy because if you did it was certain death because she was strong and a very good prankster. But Airanna was also a good prankster but she was silent and you never know when she was strike.**"

" there our little pranksters" Said the twins while the Teachers looked at airanna Who whistled innocently

**Harry had a think face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the time Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

people glared at the book harry was suprized it had not burst into flames yet.

_**Airanna had a thinner face , knobby knee, firey red hair and brown eyes. She did not need glasses**_

" I love your eyes " replied colin who was gazing at airanna like she was the only girl in the world.

"Thanks coly" repied Airanna while The twins and roxy laughed at his nickname

" nice nickname " replied Fred jokly sadly emily still smack him and he went quiet.

_**Roxy have a thin face , was pretty tall, had wavey black hair and grey eyes. Her eyes would somtimes go white when she was in a daze.**_

" you have your fathers eyeS " observed Marlene . Sirus looked at her she did have his eyes then he notcied a dog that looked like wait why was older me in disguis Sirus though ( ok older sirus is padfoot) .

"Yeh I know everyone tells me that" Siad Roxy as Percy stared into her eye longingly until luna hit him to snap out of it .

**The only thing Harry and**_** Airanna **_**liked about there own appearances were very thin scars on there foreheads that were shaped like a bolts of lightning. they had had it as long as they could remember, and the first question they could ever remember asking there Aunt Petunia was how they had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"LILY AND JAMES DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH" yelled the Teachers

_**When Roxy had asked were her parents were all Aunt petunia would say was **_

_**"Your mother is dead and your father is in jail were somday you might end up as well "she would say**_

"OK that is just horrid i hate your relatives Mrs. Potter" replied Percy

"Call me Lily percy i am not yet" replied Lily . as she said this she caught the anger that was in his eyes and the longingly stare at roxy she figured that percy must like Roxy hmmmm.

"OK everyone lets see how long wee can go with out commenting" Yelled Hermione

**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply few that way-all over the place. **

**It was then that Airanna and roxy entered the kitchen. They were talking about somthing that no one could here but them . they wore evil smirks on there faces.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen and then had triped and fell into a dog dish full of water that was marked harry,roxy,airanna drinking cup for night time use he slowly stud and and gave a dirty look to the now snickering Roxy and burst into a fit yelling " M MUM Roxxy and A Arinna Made me fall" he started crying . It took promising Dudley there breakfeast to clam him down.**

"Those evil people taking away your food thats horrid you will not be going back there i will make sure of it" Replied McCgongal.

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his think, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel-**

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

_**While Airanna said he looked more like a overgrown naked mole rat that wore pants and shirts **_

_**Roxy then Yelled at them.**_

Percy stared at Roxy in shock

"Who are you and "

"what have you done with "

"Roxy Black" repled the twins.

_**Beacuse that was and insult to pigs and naked mole rats everywere.**_

"Much better" replied the tins as everyone else was laughing there butts off.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"OK this brat is soiled not even i get that many presents" Replied malfoy

"Really what all you get is 30" replied a ranvenclaw called Astoria greengrass

"No 29 actually" replied Malfoy with out his clausal sneer

" I I was almost right " Replied Astoria

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's presents, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face. Harry, who could seen a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over While dudly threw his fit to get more presents Airanna and roxy were talking to harry.**

**"HARRY I AM SO HUNGRY PLZZ GIVE ME BACON I NEED FOOD" Whinned Roxy**

"when don't you want food" repled Dean

"Um never don't you pay attenion deany " Said Emily smirking

"Don't call me deany eme" Said Dean

"Don't call me eme dean "

Then don't call me deany"

" fine you fun killer" replied Emily then her and dean broke into laughter they were pretty close. Fred watched this exchange in jealousy then whisperd to Emily

"I can sill call you Em right " he asked while emily nodded and blushed but caught the jealously in his eyes wondering what that was about.

**"Roxy when are you not hungry" say Harry**

**"When these people feed me ugh i swear one of these day i am just going to go scream in the street child abuse child abuse and maybe i can get some food " said Roxy**

The whole hall was in laughter at this statement including Mrs. weasly and Dumbledore.

**"oh Roxy you know no one would belive us trust me i am hungry to but maybe mrs. figg will feed us " said Airanna.**

**After they had talked and dudly had opened his presesnts But then Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

**She jerked her head in Harry,Airanna and Roxys direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but the Trios hearts gave a great leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, The trio were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two street away. **

**They hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made them look at the photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Trio as though they'd planned this. **

**They knew they ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broke her leg, but it wasn't easy when they reminded themselfs it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"Those are horrid names for cat " said Hermione

**"we could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**"But she does not hate him as much as she does the girls"said Petunia**

"Feeling mutral " said Roxy and Airanna while harry nodded

**"Well I don't like her either she is fat ugly and made her dog chase me and harry around the yard" Yelled Roxy**

"Wow you may look like me Roxy but you sound liek your mother" Replied Sirius

"REally?" asked Roxy

"yep that is my kinda response" replied Marlene.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia**

**You could just leave us here," Harry and Airanna put in hopefully (they'd be able to watch what they wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"They won't blow up the house " Yelled Colin and Ginny

"Maybe other things like set it on fire but thats only roxy " Said Percy smiling as Roxy Mock glared at him .

**"WE won't blow up the house," said Harry and Airanna, but they weren't listening.**

**"No we would just set it on fire , then chop down the door and take a.." Whatever **

Both Ginny and Percy blushed while everyone in the hall laughed

"Awww Wittle GinGin sounds wike my godbrother " replied Roxy

"HAHA Well it looks like my Dear brother sounds like you as well" Replied Ginny and Roxy blushed.

**roxy was going to say was cut off by Petunia"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"... and leave them in the car.**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." said Vernon**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying-it had been years since he'd really cried-but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums," don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I… don't… want… them… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "they always sp-spoil everything!" He shot the Trio a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms**

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit he cam in he winked at Roxy who looked green.**

Percy growled at that and roxy smiled at him thinking "hmmm wounder why he's mad unless " she quickly put that thought aside she was a little sis to him that was all.

** Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

**Half an hour later, Harry,Airanna, and Roxy who couldn't believe There luck, were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in there life.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken the Trio aside **.

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll all be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." " that goes for your 2 girls as well any funny busniess and its the cupboard no school privileges.**

" AS Minerva said they will not be going back there " said James and Sirius

"**Were not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**"Yeah we are harmless angel who can do no wrong" Roxy and Airanna said in there best angel faces.**

Those mentioned put on those same faces to which The twins laughed at.

Percy looked at roxy thinking t himself hoping that it did not mention his crush in the book did he even tell anyone. Shit he told Airanna around Christmas time this year and Ginny found out the year after boy was he in trouble she was going to laugh at him.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them . No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around them and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Roxy into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Roxy. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to Her great relief, Roxy wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, Airanna gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual and Peirs not nly has a thing for Roxy but for her as well and was trying to kiss her **

Colin growled and held airanna closer to him and said" No one kisses my aire" causing Her to giggle and whisper" your the only one i want to kiss me " causng Colin to turn red.

** when, as much to Airanna's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Airanna headmistress telling them Airanna had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Airanna supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, there cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Roxy, the bank, and Airanna were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Ever thinks he complains about these three to much forge"

" not at all gred" said the twins making Angelina and Emily laugh causing George to wink and Angelina she blushed same with Fred and Emily . Remus Glared

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. While Airanna and Roxy looked mad**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**"OMG LOOK A FLYING MOTORCYCLE" screamed Roxy**

The hall laughed as Roxy Took the book From Hermione to scream it

**"Shut up you stupid girl " said Uncle Vernon**

" Shut your Mouth you nasty stupid over weight killer whale" snapped percy. Roxy giggled at him causing him to flush.

**If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than Hary , Airanna and Roxy asking questions, it was Them talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon-they seemed to think they might get dangerous ideas.(which when it comes to roxy and somtimes airanna could be true)**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry, Airanna , and Roxy what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought them each a cheap lemon ice pop. **

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

_**"Harry that is an insult to the gorrila " airanna thought**_

_**"oh sorry gorlilla for giveing you such a horrid insult happy now" harry thought back **_

_**"yepp"airanna though popping the p on the end**_

"Hey Airanna you stole my line " pouted Roxy

"You never copyrighted it" said Airanna

"Now i will " said roxy causing Airanna to mock glare.

**The trio had the best morning they'd had in a long time. they was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting them.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

**"Don't poke the glass and bug the poor creature " said Airanna who was a huge animal lover**

All the animal lovers in the hall nodded and agreed.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry and Airanna moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. They wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least they got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's and Airannas . **

**It winked.**

**They stared. Then thye looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. only Roxy was there but didn't mind what they were doing . they looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **"**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." Airanna said to the snake **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" asked Airanna**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Airanna read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Your can talk to snakes but how no one has ever been able to do it in are family" Stated jame but upon seeing sad loo on his kids face he said " but that does not chane who you and me and your mother love you" replied jame making Harry and Airanna laugh

"Thanks Dad" said hary who had remained silent during this thing he would comment more later.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

**Airanna quickly got out of the way but harry did not pick up the hint.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

**This action made harry , airanna , and Roxy angry**

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened-one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished**

"That is Amzing magic for somone your age" commented Flickwick.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **

**Then the snake went past Airanna " Have a pleasnt day amiga thank you and thank your friend as well"**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry and Airanna were talking to it, weren't you, Guys?"**

"BRAT" screammed most of the hall.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry ,Roxy, and Airanna . He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy**

"THEY WERE STARVING YOU THAT IS HORRID AND ABUSE THEY SHOULD BE AARRESTED" yelled James .Lily ,Marlene and Sirius.

**They lay in There dark cupboard much later, wishing they had a watch. they didn't know what time it was and they couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, they couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**they'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been a baby and harrys and Airannas parents had died in that car crash. they couldn't remember being in the car when there parents had died Neither could Roxy because she had been told she was in the car as well. Sometimes, when Harry strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. While Airanna Could rember a women say somthing but she could not make out what.**

**There aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When they had been younger, Harry ,Airanna and Roxyhad dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take themaway, but it had never happened; **

"were are you sirius an why have you not saved them" asked james

"I don't no" replied Sirius.

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes they thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know them. **

**Very strange strangers they were, too. **

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to Harry and Airanna once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and DudleyBut when he looked at Roxy he shuddered. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at Airanna once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken Harrys hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second the trio tried to get a closer look**

**At school, the tro had no one but themselves . Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated the odd Potters in his baggy old clothes and broken glassesand her worn dresses but no one ever made fun of Roxy because she could break there necks and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"WEll I will disagree with them" snarled Percy

"Perce you need to calm down " said Roxy

"How do you wan me to do tht " asked percey who was very mad so Roxy got up and did what Airanna ha done with collin and sat on Perrcys lap making him flush

"Umm why did you sit on my lap" asked percy not that he didn"t love it but wanted to know why.

"To make sure you don't Hex the Evil People" Said Roxy as she laidback into his chest causing him to blush and her to once she relized what she did

"WEll thats the Chapter who will read Next" Asked Hermione

"I will " said Ron taking the book .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own harry potter cause if I did it fred would be alive **

Ron began reading

**The Letters from No One**

"oooo does this mean you guys are getting your hogwarts letters" asked Hermione

"Yes you get out of that horrid house" Said Sirius

"OUR HOUSE IS NOT HORRID"screamed vernon

"OMG The Fat whales and Skinny horses are here" Yelled roxy from percys lap she looked quite comfy there Mrs. Weasly took note of it and smiled as did Marlene they smiled at each other.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE..." was all Veron could say until a A stream of light hit his face and he fell back unconscious. The spell had come from both Percy and Sirius wands

"PERCY WEASLY/SIRUS BLACK" said Mr weasly and Marlene . while all the griffindors cheered and both twins high-five Percy. Roxy was now sitting down next to percy but really close.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned the trio their longest-ever punishment By the time they were allowed out of there cupboard again, the summer holidays** .

"And PlZ tell me when dear duddiknz birthday was " Sneered James

Harry wisperd so that no one but Moony could here

"APRIL 15TH THEY KEPT YOU IN THERE FOR 2 MONTHS" Screamed Moony . Lily, Marlene, Sirius, And James we livid

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN NIECE AND NEPHEW AND THERE FRIEND " CRIED lily and sobbed in James chest while McCgongal yelled at Dumbledore.

"They will not be going back there understand." She said in a death quiet voice then he nodded not wanting to make her mad a Mad minnie was a scared minnie. meanwhile Hermione , Ron and emily turned to harry

"Why did you never tell us any of this harry" asked emily tears in her eyes

" I don't know we did not think you'd believe us" said harry then Emily , Hermione and Ginny who was next to him started crying . Harry pulled each into a hug and promied to tell them more later. then percy pulled roxy on his lap again and hugged her whispering " I'm so sorry you had to go throught this" Then she said " it fine percy its ok i'm here nothing bad is going to happen to me " she said as he was craddling her " Your right because no matter what your not going back there and thats a promise" He said . Airanna and colin had a simlar talk and she vowed to tell him more later.

Ron then went on reading.

had** started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his new racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Frigg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

**Harry, Arianna and Roxy were glad when school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Potter** Hunting.

"He didn't hit you did he aire" Asked colin when airanna shook her head he relaxed a bit but hugged her in his lap.

**They did try Roxy hunting once but weirdly enough somehow they all passed out and woke up with blue hair and pink** faces

"Wow that is strong Accdental magic" said Remus percy laughed and hugged Roxy she looked at him werid why was he holding her in his lap it not like he liked her or anything she thought.

"Pk hermione was right this is annoying would everyone plz stop interuppting.

**This was why Harry, Arianna and Roxy spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where they could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came they would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in there life, they wouldn't be with Dudley.**

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting's**

**Arianna and Roxy found this name very funny and when the durleys were holding a backyard event they snuck up to Dudley's room with black paint changed all things that said smelting's to Smell-Things . Harry had kept watch the whole time. They were given two weeks of punishment in the cupboard but they thought it was worth it for the looks on the Durslys faces.**

Everyone i the great hall was laughing while james hugged his daughter and Sirius the same to roxy and the twins high-five harry.

**The trio , on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school.**

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet at Stonewall," he said, "Want to practice later?".**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. **

**"The poor toilet's "said Airanna**

"**Never had anything"**

"**As horrible your head down it"**

"**It might be sick." Finished harry and Arianna together . At this Roxy was** laughing

"Great godric why arn't you this funny at school harry " Asked Fred

"It kinda leaves me when i worrie about saving the school" replied harry

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**Today, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.** **They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.**

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak.**

**Airanna snorted**

**Roxy was covering her mouth an was rolling on the floor**

The twins did bark out a laugh and the strange black dog by remus and tonks was actually barking.

**Harry thought two of his ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when The trio went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. Harry and Airanna went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

**"What's this?" they asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question.**

**"It's your school uniform," she said.**

**Airanna looked in the bowl again. "Oh,"s he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you three. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Roxy seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.  
**Percy then felt the top of Roxys head and then she asked" Perce what in the world are you doing"

"Checking for a fever " said Percy

**They sat down at the table and tried not to think about how they were going to look on his first day at Stonewall High-like they was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform.**

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**The heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"OMG" Said Fred

"What" asked emily

"" he asked dudley to do somthing" replied fred

"Your right The world is ending he is making his fat lump of a son do somthing" Said Emily. Fred then took emilys hand and made her jump under the table Screaming " Duck and cover Em duck and Cover "

**"Make Airanna get it."**

"The world is Right" Said fred as he and Emily got back up she was blushing madly much to Freds delight Moony and Remus glared.

"**How about you get it yourself you fat whale " said Harry  
**

"**Yeah you could use a walk , and a run . You know what you need to go to a gym and lay off the cake actually" said Airanna  
**"Brilliant" whisperd Percy

"**brilliant "whispered Roxy**

The twins snickerd at Percy and Roxy until Roxy got up and whisperd into freds ear "You can laught now but i will laugh when we get to the part when you tell me how madly in love you are with emily so enjoy it while it last Freddie enjoy it while it lasts" Fred turned to red he had to put his head down thinking of how emily would react to him being enlove with her for 2 years he knew she was only 13 but man did he love her.

**"Never mind you two Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Five things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry, Airanna and Roxy.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

**Who would? He had no friends,**

**no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed to him so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Airanna letter read**

**Surrey**

**Mrs. A. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**Roxys letter also read**

**Mrs. R. black**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"Hey roxy what is your middle name " asked Fred

"Marlene why do you as..." was all she said until she remembered RMW but nah it must be some one else Percy would never like her would he she then looked up at him and saw he was thinking so she left him alone. Meanwhile Percy was thinking why had Fred asked her middle name then it hit him RMW as in Roxy Marlene Weasly . But that would mean nah it probably not he told himself.

**The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Harry handed roxy and Airanna there letters . Roxy did the same thing as hair and started while Airanna hid it in her shirt.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"**ooo is she in critical condition " asked Roxy hopefully yet shocked because she had a letter**

"Roxy Marlene Black you do now wish for smone to be very hurt unless is Voldmort but other than that thats wrong" scolded Marlene

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry and Roxy got something!"**

**Harry and Roxy were on the point of unfolding there letters , which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of there hands by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine and Roxys!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letters open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights.**

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab one of the letter sto read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that the trio and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored.**

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"**I would also love to read my letter as it is my POPERTY YOU FAT WHALE" Roxy shouted **

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**Airanna and roxy both shouted "TAKE COVER HE IS ABOUT TO BLOW" they dived for the flour.**

Everyone in the hall laughed while Ron said " ok let be quiet for a while i want to get to hogwarts by the Weekend "

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"**we told you so" said Arianna as her and Roxy got up**

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, Then came back and did the same to Airanna and Roxy then slammed the kitchen door behind them.**

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, But then Roxy slapped him and he ran upstarts crying**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address-how could they possibly know where he sleeps?**

**You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching-spying-might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer….**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having them in the house, Petunia!**

**Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"**wait a minute Here is Roxys and Harry's letters but were is Airannas". Asked Vernon**

"**I Don't know" said petunia**

"**maybe she won't get her's until later" **

"**ok then" said Vernon**

**Airanna quickly ran to the cupboard to hid her letter and promised harry and Roxy not to read it til they had theres.**

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited the trio in cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harryand Roxy at the same time**

**the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had our cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er-yes, Harry Airanna and roxy about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking…you're really getting a bit big for it…**

**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

"**NO why? Who is writing us you never do anything nice what is the catch?" said Roxy**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE "Screamed Mad-Eye Moody

"**yeah who is writing them ?" asked Airanna**

"**I Don't know now where is your letter girl I know you got one" Vernon said angrily**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about now harry Roxy let's move our stuff" She said and ran to the upstair bedroom with the letter hidden under her shirt.**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit in his first bedroom.**

**It only took them one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room.**

**The room had to beds so Airanna and Roxy would share one , While harry got the other.**

**Harry sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, the working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Until Airanna read them all . She asked Roxy but all she said was **

"**Books are veil evil thing that I will never touch unless I have to thank you very** much"

"Oh rocy why is it you hate reading" Asked Percy

"because it boring and i do read when i half to you know" she said

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there…I need that room…make them get out…."**

"NO YOU DO NOT M..Roxy and Airanna and Harry need it . No one caught him almost saying my other than harry he thought Percy was perfect for roxy they balance eachother out but if he hurt her he would wish voldmort got to him first.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Roxy had felt the same way.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse room, and he still didn't have his room back.**

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd threw the letters in the cupboard .**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post came, they made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way up the hall. Then he shouted, "There's More letter for Roxy , Harry oh And Airanna this time."With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letters from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. Roxy had tried to trip them but failed.**

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick,**

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the trios letters clutched in his hand.**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he and his sisiter and sisiter in everything but blood had moved out of there cupboard and they seemed to know they hadn't received there first letters. Surely that meant they would try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

**Which he had told Airanna and Roxy**

"**harry leave me out of it" said Arianna**

"**mehe tu" mumbled Roxy who was trying to sleep**

"Not a morning person eh Roxy" said Sirius

"Nopr if you try to wake her up early she will prank you " Said emily

"Really i have woken her up early and she was perfectly fine and never pranked me " Said percy confused Lavender, Parvati, emily , And Hermione looked at him like he was crazy .

"Wow she must really like you if she has never pranked you" Snicked Lavender knowing full well that roxy liked percy. Roxy went red thank god know one noticed or so she thought. Percy caught it and was smiling like crazy he ould wait a bit longer but he was sure Roxy liked him.

**Then airanna fell asleep as well.**

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning.**

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat-something alive!**

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

"**OMG YOU STEPPED ON HIS FACE" Screamed Roxy is Delight.**

" the hall cheered"

"**what are you doing I thought you were asleep " asked harry**

"**I was but then I heard a noise and came down don't worry Airanna is still sleeping" Explained Roxy.**

**He shouted at Harry and Roxy for about half an hour and then told harry to go make a cup of tea. Then told Roxy to go to bed. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"**I'm not sure that'll work Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake**

**Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for the trio. As they couldn't go through the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to the trio found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who one earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry, Arianna and Roxy in amazement.**

"**ooo I don't Know maybe a zoology magazine" said Airanna**

"**Yeah the letter probably asks for an interview asking us what we did when we found our we lived with the biggest land mammal in the world." Suggested Roxy**

"**I know I would say I was quite shocked when I discovered the Dudly the boy who way ad much as 10 elephants "said Airanna in her most serious tone. Then they left the room laughing there buts off harry soon followed clearly amused.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head.**

**Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.**

**The Dursleys ducked but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one-**

**"Out! OUT!"**

**While Roxy was chasing them trying to grab one .**

**Airanna simply picked to off the flour and slipped them into her shirt when no one was looking.**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. He did the same with Roxy and Airanna**

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling out great tufts out of his moustache at the same the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head. for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. They drove. And they drove.**

**Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling.**

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with three beds and damp, musty sheets. Airanna and Roxy shared a bed.**

**Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering….**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter , Mrs. A. Potter and a Mrs. R. Black Only I got about an 'under of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letters so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Then handed a letter that said **

**Mrs. A. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

** And finally**

**Mrs. R. Blacks**

**Room 17**

**Railview**

**Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

"**no Daddy went mad a long time ago icle duddykins."said Harry and Airanna**

"Really harry why are you never this funny at school " asked George

"wow that wad a long ime with no one comenting " said ron

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday-and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television-then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry and Arianna's eleventh birthday. Of course, there's or Roxy's birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given Arianna coat hanger and Harry a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day. **

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces.**

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding,led the way to the broken-down inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms and a living room with a couch. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood.**

**Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Harry and Airanna privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"**you and Roxy take the the couch" harry thought**

"**fine " airanna replied **

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten small bed and Roxy and Arianna got the couch.**

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?**

**Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine-maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-**

"**do it do it do it " thought Arianna**

"**yeah on one ok "thought harry right back**

**Three…two…one…**

"DO it Do it" repeating the Twin and colin.

"**HAPPY BITHDAY AIRANNA AND HARRY POTTER " screamed Roxy**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring that the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Well that is the chapter" said ron

"Time for bed everyone" Said Dumbledore

*in common room*

Colin and airanna are snuggling on a chair talking

"So what did they do to you aire" said colin

"They made me cook and clean and would starve us and somtimes spank us alot i guess thats it" replied airanna colin looked sad

"your never going back" colin said Airanna kissed him and said " i know coly i know" and she fell alseep on his chest

"aire...aire you awake" asked colin when she dd not replied and coverd them wit a blanket and fell alseep

*with the Twins and lee*

"So fred when you going to tell emily you love her or are you going to let the books say" asked George

"I can't she will laugh" said fred

"No she won't she likes you she blushes and get quiet everytime she is around you" said lee

"Really you think so " asked Fred

"well du " replied george

"I think i will talk to her n the morning" said fred then he went to sleep

*in girl room*

"Ok emily you going to tell fred you love him" asked Roxy

"What are you talkking about" asked Emily

"Oh come on you know you do" said Roxy

"Ok i do but i knda maybe like dean as well" said emily

"what come on it so obvious fred loves you tell him" said roxy

"YOur right maybe i will in the morning so what about you and percy"

"Um well he does not like me he is like 4 years older i am just a stupid 13 year old to him a little sis" aid Roxy

"No you no what you'll see soon enough night"

"Night"

* in the morning*

" hey emily " said fred

"Hi freddie" smirked Emily

"Can i talk to you" he said quietly

"Sure " said emily why is fred always so shy when he is alone with her

"Ok emily this may come as a shock and i hope you don't hurt me but " he whispered something

"What was that" asked emily

" i said iaminlovewithu"Said fred quietly

"What"

"I said I AM IN-LOVE WITH U" Yelled fred

"You what" said Emily in shock he loved her he really loved her he got up to leave looking sad but Emily got up pulled him close and kissed him she threw her hand around his neck while he held her wist and they kissed his lips were smooth ad there kiss was short and passionate

"Wow " was all fred could say while emily said

" i love you two now wanna wake up Airanna and Colin" said emily

"Only if you agree to be my girlfreind and agree to occupy me to hogsmaid.

"Agreed lets go and i promise i will not let dad kill you " replied emily smirking. Fred gluped

AN: Colin/Airanna and Fred/Emily are the only cuoples getting together this book. review


	5. Chapter 5

I will now be doing the storie on my own my friend has given up so i now have full creative control and will contiune updateing at least once a week plz review :)


	6. AN

**Hi this is not an update and I am sorry to say….**

**I will not be finishing this story . but I see so many people have liked it so I will put it up for adoption so if you would like to adopt this story along with Harry and Arianna potter please pm me . I am sorry I just lost my mojo for this story . I would love if someone adopted this story I just have horrid writers block for this so if someone does adopt it I will replace this note with one that states who adopted this story along with Harry and Arianna potter. **

**so yeah I will update a Different fate along with adding my harry potter parody " Hogwarts again " it will be harry reliving his Hogwarts days but this time round he is going to have a little fun.**


End file.
